This invention generally relates to hydraulic pumps utilized in motor vehicles and, more particularly, to a novel hydraulic pump housing employed in power steering units and process for making the same.
The production of more efficient automotive vehicle components is of paramount importance in the manufacture of the vehicles. In this regard, a reduction in the weight of the component equipment for producing a more energy efficient vehicle is very desirable.
Hydraulic fluid pressurizing pumps for use in vehicle power steering systems typically employ housings formed from heavy castings of ferrous material to withstand the relatively high internal pressures which occur during the operation thereof. However, while these housings were prime candidates for a reduction in weight, it has previously been perceived to be a technically unattainable objective.
In addition to the weight factor of the pump housing castings, such materials embody the undesirable feature of the low heat energy conductivity thereby militating against the escape of heat energy during the operation of the attendant pump assembly. Obviously, the retention of heat energy within the pump assembly adversely affects the overall efficiency as well as the duty life of the assembly.
Further, it has been found that the internal design of cast housings typically exhibit rough interior surfaces which adversely affect the efficient flow of fluids during the pump operation.